


Day 198

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [198]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [198]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 198

Varric had almost gotten the moneylenders back to normal after the fire. Thankfully he had managed to keep Jansen away while he was in the city. He was a good man and he had been through far more trauma than a man like him deserved. Varric was no paragon, and was more than happy to take on that burden. Just as he was willing to answer Lady Elegant’s request for his talents to help her husband.

Varric left the guards to watch the porters setting up the replacement furniture and headed to Wendalin’s manor in Hightwon. This time, he was the first one to arrive and he didn’t have to deal with any jugglers or other performers. Varric had never met a juggler he liked.

“Thank you for coming,” Lady Elegant said. Wendalin was laying on the couch in his usual position with his head in his wife’s lap. Varrig gave them both a reassuring smile.

“Anything in particular you want to hear about today?” he asked.

“Do you have any more stories about ship battles?” Wendalin asked. Varric asked for requests more out of habit at this point, Wendalin had never actually responded before. Well, Varric was never one to disappoint a fan.

“Well, I could tell you about the time Hawke tried to take a beach vacation,” Varric began. “That was a shitsow and a half let me tell you.”

“It happened a few weeks ago. Hawke has been mixed up in so many horrible things going on in the city and all he wanted was a day of fun rest with his friends. I was there of course, so was Blondy, Daisy and guardswoman Brennan. Aveline was invited but she has no time for fun.

It was a glorious day, the sky was the clear blue of lyrium and the cool sea breeze carried the sweet salt air over us as we lay on hot sand. Brennan had brought a nugskin ball for us to toss around, a fine game for those with legs long enough to chase after it, I never understood physical exercise as fun. Daisy got distracted collecting seashells until one of them had a crab inside that chased her up and down the beach.

Brennan was the first to spot the ship, Probably her guard training keeping her eyes sharp. It was making for the beach at alarming speed, like a wild bronto charging for a cabbage stall. We barely had enough time to clear the way before it rammed itself up onto the beach, like a massive whale. We expected rivaini pirates or qunari soldiers to leap from the deck to attack but what actually came was much worse.

Undead pirates.

Walking corpses launched themselves off the side of the boat, landing face first in the sand. We were not prepared for a fight or we would have made short work of them. Brennan found two large rocks and started bashing heads. The guard fought like a berserker, felling undead left and right.

Fortunately I am never far from Bianca and together held back the tide while Hawke and Blondy let loose with their magic. We were winning until Daisy noticed the crew who remained on the sip. The undead were all gone but the main crew of the ship were demons. A pride demon in a captain’s hat was at the helm commanding a company of desire demons. There were too many to fight, or they would be if Hawke had to obey the laws of mortal men.

With a wink and a laugh he launched a torrent of fire at the hull engulfing the boat in flames. The desire demons cried out in terror as we were reduced to ash. A few tried to leap free of the wreck but Bianca and I cut them down.

The last to survive was the captain. The great pride demon leaped into the sant knocking us back with a whip made of lightning. Now, Hawke is a man of many virtues but if he suffers from one vice it is pride. The demon wrapped him around the neck with its whip and held him fast. That might have been the end for our Champion, but just then the crab caught up with Daisy and latched onto her toe.

She let out a shriek and hopped about on one leg, eventually succumbing to her tiny attacker and falling into a whole cluster of crabs. Now, normally being overwhelmed by a tiny crustacean is not a sound tactical move but what poor Daisy did was basically the antithesis of pride and it had the demon captain completely baffled. In his confusion he loosened his grip on his wip giving Hawke the opening he needed to counterattack. The rest of us layed into the demon until it dissolved back into the Fade it came from.

We all went to the Hanged Man to relax after our beach vacation, though nobody believed us when we told them what happened.”

Lady Elegant and Wendalin thanked Varric for his story and retired to their room. By the time Varric had returned to the moneylenders, you would never know there had been a fire. The furniture was of a higher quality, a nice surprise for when Jansen got back from his vacation.


End file.
